Good Rest
by Kokorocala
Summary: When the genius inventor falls to the exhaustion from countless hours of work, What can the quiet one do to ease his tired soul? It could be warmer than expected.
The new map had to soon be settled into. The RED team was taken by rusty old train to the new area. On the train, all they could do is sleep. Engineer, however, was much more alert. Instead of drinking or playing cards while slowly falling into a slumber for the rickety ride, he was inclined to plan, and prepare.

The inventor had prepared his tool boxes, and laid out his maps. It was a cold base, he thought, looking out over the mountains passing by the windows, a wooden building poking out from its side. The old train needed to be constantly monitored, and he still had much to read about the operating manual of the old factory. Construction, blueprints, circuit maps, all had to be studied and put into action as soon as they arrived. It was currently two in the AM, and all the rest were fast asleep, they'd be arriving at four in the morning, preparations to be done by six, when the gates open to the fight.

Engineer warmed his chilled hands on a cup of black coffee. The snoring was immense. He was tempted to fall asleep, too, but he was always the one up to wake everyone, even Spy.

He pulled on his coat as the windows started to feel the rush of snowflakes on the glass, the train's sleeping car getting colder and colder.

"Gosh darn this damn cold..." He blew into his hands as he looked through one of the operating manuals of the factory's generator. It was fairly old.

The sky started to lighten as the winter sun woke to the chilly, and misty air. Engineer climbed to the front of the train, and blew the horn loud and clear so the others would hear. He yawned over the intercom before hollering: "Up and At 'em! We got work to do!" He hung up the microphone and wrapped up the maps, looking over them one last time.

They all moaned as they dressed and packed their bags to get off the train. Engineer opened up the door and got them all cleared out, sending Sniper to the lookout tower, and Medic to the medical bay to start things up. Heavy and Soldier took the liberty of getting all the ammo crates and guns off the train and onto the loading docks out back, using a small truck already stationed there. Scout and pyro were in charge of setting up the barracks and putting the food in the canteen, while Demo unlocked everything. Spy took the liberty to clear the trash and debris from everyone's path on the concrete floor.

Engineer worked his tail off. He first had to get down to the generator and turn the switches on in order, both to conserve energy and heat the rooms. He then had to turn on the valves in pipe room, for water and fire sprinklers. The boiler also had to be stoked with old coal from the floor. He wasn't even finished once he got all the security cameras set up.

He had to heat the furnace, and turn on the loading dock's doors, while also checking up on the factory's old loading equipment. He had been up all night and all morning, and even the night and day before that. By the time the gates were soon to be open, he was wobbling.

"Hey Engie... you okay, pal? You look pretty tired." Scout asked, loading up his scatter gun.

"Just a bit under peachy, son. No need to worry..." He laughed weakly. The others looked at him with concern.

"Are you sure?" Medic asked, "You look pale." The engineer shook his head.

"Nah, bud. I'm alright, I just need to-" He tried to stand up straight, but he stumbled back, being caught by a large hand on his back.

"You must sleep." The Heavy ordered. "You are no good to us sick."

The others nodded. Engineer brushed it off and shuffled off to his tool boxes. He wanted to carry them to the gate, but didn't make it. He fell onto Pyro instead. He was limp with exhaustion and fatigue. The others weren't surprised, but they were all the same worried for the fight. Who would defend the base? Engineer was most out of commission.

"He needs to be put to bed rest right now!" Medic exclaimed. Pyro nodded in understanding and carried Engie to his room. There was a comfy single waiting just for him. Pyro knew that one couldn't sleep with overalls tugging at his shoulders, so he unhooked them and put them around the Engineer's hips. He pulled off his boots and stinky socks, but it wasn't like Pyro's mask let him smell much, no matter how foul.

Pyro looked at the engineer's body for a moment, pulled off his hardhat, and goggles. Not a bad looking face. Quite the cute one, actually. Scout yelled into the room, "Yo matches! we gotta go!" Pyro held his gloved finger to his nonexistent mouth at Scout, and tucked Engineer into the large sheet, then turned off the light. Pyro thought about that face all day. When the fighting was done, the team was worn out fairly well, though they did not lose. Engineer was still resting quietly, and they all piled at the door as Pyro went in to check on him. Engineer was still breathing, so they were in the clear to leave. They had closed the door, and once again, the two were alone.

Engineer had done so much for Pyro and the team. Surely he deserved a day of rest just this once.

Engineer had gotten the team to liking Pyro a bit more, giving him a place at the table at meals, sitting with him on breaks, and often spending lots of time together, playing cards or playing instruments. Sometimes Pyro on the tambourine and Engineer on his guitar.

Pyro removed his mask. Miss Pauling had told him that he could only take off the mask if he was alone and going to sleep. But he knew he was safe with Engie.

He sighed. His voice was a soft one, but he sung one of those little songs they had played together. Sweet little notes trickled from his lips. Oh how he enjoyed singing to his dearest friend.

Engineer started to open his eyes. The dark room was fuzzy, but he could still hear that tune.A face in front of him. Not a familiar one, but one he knew deep down.

It stooped forward. He wasn't sure what it did exactly, but he felt a warmth on his lips. And then it left. The door shut, and now he was alert and awake. He rubbed his eyes and bolted to the door. He could only see Pyro heading down the hallway.

The mute one turned around, and waved. Engineer waved back, but he knew what had happened. He touched his lip for a moment, then smiled pleasantly.

He was well-rested.


End file.
